


The Mystery Mavens in: Friends to the End and Then Some

by confiscatedretina



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/confiscatedretina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aradia Megido meets a tragic end during a routine mystery/exploration adventure, Kanaya blames herself. Lucky for her, fellow Mystery Mavens Rose and Jade will drive their psychedelic van to the edge of paranormal to get their friend back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery Mavens in: Friends to the End and Then Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> A new year's gift for Phrenotobe! I hope this fits your prompt well enough. It was so hard to pick just one, especially when one of them had my forbidden OTP in it (Terezi/Jade), but the Scooby Gang-type scenario just pinged my art senses too strongly to resist. Credit where it's due, I totally cribbed off the Mystery Skulls' "Ghost" music video for the basic story and I hope that's okay.
> 
> Also, apologies for the pentagrams. They're not included to be subversive or upsetting, they were just the easiest visual cue I could think of at the time.


End file.
